


【异坤】玩具（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *玩偶 后续





	【异坤】玩具（R）

王子异把玩偶带回了家。

他原先从不称那里是家。  
父母极少回来看他，每每见面也都是无尽的指责和争吵。没有爱，房子再大也不是家。

直到他遇到了玩偶。

他把半生的憧憬一股脑扔在他身上。  
得到回应的那天，他提起气狠狠撞倒了那幢玻璃的牢笼。  
他像一个窃爱的小偷，把玩偶从满地飘零里拣出来，又抱回别墅去填自己那满室的飘零。

然后那里终于成了家。  
王子异从没有这样想对一个人好过。  
他把玩偶像宝贝一样捧起来。

玩偶什么也不会，他就喂他饭，替他穿衣服。  
他一点一点教会他生活，又舍不得放手，还是全都揽回自己手上。

玩偶的腿纤细又脆弱，他就抱着他走大多数的路。  
他的玩偶喜欢玫瑰，他就带他去院子里看一天的玫瑰。等夜幕降落，就亲手去剪一捧最美的给他。

可他的玩偶并不快乐。  
他好像总睡不安稳，醒来就躺在床上，对着阳光长久地发呆。  
王子异走过去，弯下腰轻轻开口。  
“哪里不舒服吗？”

阳光被挡住了。  
玩偶慢慢抬起头，直直看向他的眼睛。  
“为什么不喂我吃东西？”

王子异困惑地皱眉。  
玩偶紧接着给了他解释。  
他撑起腰，缓缓张开了腿，指着腿心翕合的肉穴委委屈屈地开口。  
“这里，饿。”

“为什么不喂我吃东西呢？”

王子异的脸红了。  
从他抱玩偶回来起，就再没碰过他。  
他知道玩偶经受过多少折辱。  
他理所当然的以为玩偶不喜欢这样的事。  
他嗫喏着，像是想偷偷示好却被当场抓包的孩子。  
“我…我想对你好。”

玩偶歪了歪头，大大的眼睛里装满了疑惑。  
“为什么对我好？”

王子异愣住了。  
对一个人好，需要理由吗？

玩偶看他不说话，噘起嘴咄咄逼人了起来。  
“那，为什么不喂我吃东西呢？”  
“你，不好。”  
小小的眉头皱着，武断地下了结论。

从玩偶有记忆起，他就在不断地被各种无机质填满。  
就像人要吃饭，要睡觉，那里也要被填满。  
这都是理所当然的事。

王子异觉得难过，为他也为自己。  
玩偶把玩弄当好意，自己的呵护却成了吝啬。

王子异的胸口闷闷的。  
他年纪不大，他经历过人世的冷漠，可他没经历过真心换误解。

喉咙好痒。  
王子异涩着声开口。  
“不要生气，我现在就给你，好吗？”

-

那是王子异人生中第一次性事。

瞻仰了半年多的秘地在他面前开放，久旷的后穴柔软又紧致，粉粉嫩嫩的像一朵小花。  
玩偶就仰倒在床上，抱着自己的膝弯，掐着腿根带点期待地看过来。  
他憋着点苦涩和不甘，学着自己看过那点蹩脚的黄片，捉住他的胯骨狠狠撞了进去。

玩偶猛地扬起头，颤着嗓子挤出一声高调的喘吟。  
后穴被开发的太好，即便许久没有使用，突然的侵入也没能留下太过长久的疼痛。  
相反，终于被填满的认知让他安心。

太久了，他习惯了含着冰冷的无机物，在冰冷的柜子里蜷缩着入睡。  
可现在，身上人炽热的温度，捅进他身体里炽热的温度，都让他感到前所未有的喜悦。

他的心迅速着陆。  
他忍不住张开手臂，紧紧环住温暖的热源。

王子异趴在玩偶的胸口费力地喘息。  
不怪他没耐力。他头一回做爱就遇到了这么个好穴，又湿又紧又会夹。  
他的腰眼一阵阵的发酸，绷紧腹肌强忍了一会儿才勉强没有失了脸面。

玩偶搂着他的肩膀，附在他耳边温温软软地叹息。  
他定了定神，挺腰挥动性器在湿软的甬道里伐挞。

滑嫩的肉壁一层层缠裹上来，像是有无数张小嘴，柔滑地嘬吸着敏感的龟头。  
茎身被海浪般的软肉暧昧地吮夹，他像个毛头孩子，在这具肉体上畅快地释放自己的喜悦与忧伤。

穴肉被他顶磨得渐渐痉挛，王子异终于没有坚持太久，低吼着把满腔灼热射进了最深处。

他埋在玩偶的颈窝喘息。  
两条细瘦的手臂紧紧环在他背后，像是幼时母亲轻柔的抚摸。

王子异有点鼻酸。  
他同时感到欣喜和悲哀。  
他这个年纪的孩子，不常感到这么复杂的情绪。  
可在玩偶身边，他总是被这些不常发生的事萦绕。

他有点眷恋又有点懊恼，在玩偶颈窝里蹭了会儿脸，再抬头看，玩偶不知什么时候，含着他的性器睡着了。

睡着的天使依然是天使。  
他的睡颜恬静又安详，脸蛋上挂着细软的红晕，小嘴张了点缝，一缩一缩地吹着温暖的甜气。

王子异觉得自己被蛊惑了。  
他枕在玩偶单薄的胸口，却感到无比的安心。  
眼前挺着一粒艳红的乳尖，他张口含进嘴里，轻轻闭上了眼。

他们同时拥有了对方的一部分。  
于是他们都久违的睡了个好觉。

从那之后，王子异颇为沉默了几天。  
他还以为自己是多么圣洁的救世主。  
现在他醒悟了。  
他对玩偶怀着无比肮脏的欲 望，也许从他救玩偶的那一刻开始，就已经滋生了这些肮脏。  
不，也许是见到玩偶的第一眼，看到他倚在玻璃墙上呻吟的那一刻，就开始了。

就这样吧。  
王子异自暴自弃地想。  
反正他喜欢，不是吗？

于是王子异终于不再逃避欲望。  
他转而用欲望去逃避些别的什么。  
反正，罪恶和淫秽总是最快乐的。

玩偶顺从又讨好。  
他会好多好多的花样，他用最柔软的穴肉接纳你的施舍，他流泪的脸蛋天真又色情，他的呻吟细软又妩媚。  
细长的白腿缠着你，埋进他的身体就像去了天堂。

他们浑浑噩噩地度日。  
王子异又渐渐觉得痛苦。身体越是靠近，心就越不满足。  
他不想只拥着一个玩偶过一辈子。  
他想要他的回应，想要他的信任和依赖。

可玩偶从不给他什么回应。  
他甚至不懂得拒绝。不管是快感还是痛苦，他都一味的接受。  
他的脸上从来是一成不变的愉悦，让人分不清是真实的快乐还是他太善于伪装。  
只有痛极的时候，他才会皱一皱眉，然后呻吟着，更为顺从地打开自己的身体。

玩偶也好像从来没有感情。  
在床下，他的表情永远是淡淡的，欣喜和悲伤没有一丝分别。  
你对他好，就像在捂一块冰冷的石头。  
玩偶看你，和看一盆花，一杯水没有任何区别。

王子异觉得痛苦，又在苦涩的痛苦里体会到自己年轻的爱情。

爱情就是想成为一个人眼里的最特别。  
他不想当一盆花，一杯水。  
他想成为玩偶的最特别。

既然玩偶不屑一个最好的，那不如就成为一个最坏的。

王子异于是把满腔的不甘通通灌在玩偶身上。  
孩子的邪恶比什么都邪恶。  
他变着法想逼玩偶开口。  
他把玩偶关在阁楼上，买来各种各样的小玩具玩弄他。

皮带紧紧勒住腿根，震动棒插在腿间，压着细软的龟头疯狂震颤。  
浪潮一波又一波地涌上来，每一次灭顶的高潮后面，都是新一轮快感和绝望。

赤红的铃口射到发痛，连腺液都被榨空了。  
直到前胸小腹挂满了湿黏的浊液，又被失禁的尿水淅淅沥沥的洗刷，震动才渐渐弱了下去。  
玩偶仰倒在床上，失焦的眼睛里装满了泪，他没有看过来，更没有说出什么话。

王子异生出了些超出这个年纪的愤怒和无奈。  
他真的想听他，说点什么。  
说什么都好。拒绝也好，求饶也好，除了那假模假样的呻吟，什么都好。  
让他知道，这玩偶真的有心，也许有朝一日能被暖化。

他又每天盼着玩偶逃跑。  
只要能证明自己是特别的，他不介意用任何手段。

王子异从仓库里搬出了一个小木马。那是他幼年时代最好的玩伴。  
他抱起自己现在的玩伴，分开他两条细软的白腿，哄着他坐上去。

玩偶搂着木马脖子，柔顺地依在上面。  
他骑着一个玩具，他的后穴里含着玩具。  
王子异摇起了木马。  
现在，他也像一个玩具了。

马背渐渐被层叠的淫液打湿，玩偶绷紧全身的肌肉，呜呜哀哀地呻吟。  
小肉棒挺得直直的，抵着木马脖子湿湿亮亮地淌水。  
他不停地射精，艳红的腿根失律地痉挛，玩偶仰起头一声哀叫，软着身子从木马上栽了下来。

王子异愣了好一会儿，扑上去把玩偶搂在怀里。  
他把嘴唇贴上玩偶汗湿的额发，孩子一样无助地放空着。

他的下腹还是滚烫的，可他却在想更远的事。

他想了好多。想他的以前，他们的以前，他的以后，他们的以后。  
好像他们从最开始，就没有哪一刻，是特别美好的。

玩偶喘着气伸手，从下颌接住他一滴脸颊泪。

玩偶终于开口了。  
他问他——  
“为什么要对我好？”

他的眼里是纯真的疑问，可王子异只觉得讽刺。  
他好像也好久没有对他好了。

“为什么要对我好？”  
玩偶抬起头固执地重复，  
“为什么对我好？”

王子异逐渐意识到，这是上次他没有回答的问题。  
可这回他知道答案了。  
他急切地，甚至因为玩偶把这个问题放在心上而幸福地颤抖着。

“我…因为我…我喜欢你呀！好久了，比你认识我，还要久呢！”

他在玩偶面前，永远是施与的，统治的，无所不能的。  
可这会儿他却难得的窘迫了。

玩偶的眼睛睁得大大的，含水的眸子装满了纯真的包容，好像无论你要求什么，都会得到允许。

王子异在这个眼神里，生出无限的狂喜和勇气。  
他清了清嗓子，看着他的缪斯，像所有陷入爱慕中的人那样，卑微地，祈求地，捧上一颗赤裸又炽热的心——

“我爱你。你…可以爱我吗？”

他的玩偶摇了摇头。

这不怪他。  
这个问题太难了。  
只什么是爱这一点，他就全不懂。

可王子异却被从希望里推向最深彻的绝望。  
他的玩偶什么都不会拒绝，唯独他的爱，他不要？  
他不要他的爱？  
只是一个玩偶而已，他怎么敢？

他从来以为是自己在赏赐爱，可这一刻他才意识到，是他自己一直在祈求玩偶的垂怜。

爱情真的好累。他才十八岁，就已经这么累了。  
凭什么呢？

他翻身压在玩偶的身上。  
湿热的后穴被玩具搅得熟烂，他伸手在里面草草扩张，叼着玩偶的嘴唇把自己送了进去。

玩偶张开嘴满足地喟叹，被王子异含进嘴里如数吞食，又喂回去大口苦涩的低吼。

他挺动着介于男孩和男人之间的腰身，宣泄般狠狠撞击着玩偶细滑的前列腺点。  
玩偶的性器被他拢在手里，随着下身的动作时松时紧地抓揉着。

他的心好痛。他该不该放手呢？

玩偶躺在他身下无助地呻吟。  
下体传来又痛又爽的刺激。  
不断有苦涩的眼泪噼里啪啦砸在他脸上。  
这让他好无措。

可玩偶真的不懂爱。  
什么是爱？  
从前对于他来说，被填满就是爱。  
可现在好像又没有那么单纯了。  
他的爱渐渐有了特定的对象。

眼前的人说爱他。  
他的眼泪是爱吗？  
他的精液是爱吗？  
他给的疼痛是爱吗？  
嘴唇上苦涩的味道是爱吗？

王子异咬着嘴唇，终于再也忍不住，埋进玩偶的颈窝痛哭出声。

十八岁的失恋总是如疾风骤雨。  
是的，他失恋了，在还没有开始的时候，他就要失恋了。

他抬起手，一根一根吮过自己的手指，然后沾着湿黏的涎水抚慰起玩偶的性器。  
圆滑的甲缘轻抚过茎身，顺着冠状沟暧昧地抚拂。指腹压着敏感的菇头揉捏摩擦，指尖沿着铃口抠挖沾着白丝的黏浊。  
赤红的性器突突地跳动，套弄间响起骚浪又淫靡的水声。

玩偶饕足地眯着眼，喉咙里响起猫一样迷醉的咕咿，情不自禁地挺腰，追随着套弄的大手轻轻抽插。

王子异闭上眼，下了最后通牒。  
“如果你射了，我就不要你了。”

他说不出再见，不过这也等于再见。  
以玩偶的敏感度，他甚至坚持不了多久。

玩偶终于开始慌张了。  
他后知后觉意识到身上人的反常。

身上的人流着泪，他的眼里满是深沉又痛苦的绝望。  
这些，都是我带给他的吗？

爱情就是苦涩和疼痛吗？  
那么我——

王子异狠狠一顶。  
湿滑的小洞抽搐着绞紧，他射在玩偶的最深处，同时感到自己的小腹有热流洒落。

王子异闭上了眼。  
都结束了。

一直了无生息的玩偶突然剧烈地颤抖起来。  
他哽咽着，从小小的胸腔爆发出绝望的哭号。

王子异像是被人迎面扇了一巴掌。  
他低下头，看着他最爱的玩偶支离破碎地躺在他身下。

这是他发誓要爱一辈子的珍宝。可现在这算什么呢？  
他还说自己爱玩偶，他配吗？  
带给玩偶最大伤害的，不正是自己吗？

他只是个玩偶，连吃饭穿衣都要人教的玩偶。  
他凭什么要求一个玩偶那么多呢？

王子异俯下身，颤抖着手臂把玩偶紧紧搂在怀里。  
玩偶哭得抽抽噎噎的，细软的手臂死死箍着他的脖子。

王子异亲了亲他的侧脸，拍着他的后背小声道歉。

然后他听到

他的玩偶流着泪，附在耳边说爱他。

 

——END——


End file.
